A Tortured Love Affair
by Entirely Hopeless Romantic
Summary: This a cross over between Romeo and Juliet. It follows both movies/book very closely but it is my orginal idea and I would love to receive feedback!


Juliet Christine Daae was born in the small town of Verona, into a family that was constantly in a state of feuding. Her mother and father were the head of the very well known Daae family and she was their prized and only daughter, who was guarded exceptionally well. Hardly left alone for any part of a day, Juliet was taught to sing, write, read, draw, embroider, dance, and most importantly to be on her best behavior and mind her manners. From a very young age she had realized that her only purpose was to marry a handsome man and become the perfect bride. Therefore her view of love was as dark as the night. A glorious dance was to be held for all who were friendly to the Daae family and for once, Juliet was allowed to join in the festivities. A spark had ignited in young Juliet's heart at the very thought of joining this dance. A dress of red and gold was designed especially for the occasion and soon the night of the dance arrived.

Dressed in the finest of gowns, Juliet ascended the staircase leading from the top floor of the house down to the ballroom. A sliver of light shone down and illuminated her raven hair as well as a gold wrought cross hung on a golden chain around her slender neck. She moved gracefully through the ballroom, politely talking to her cousins and family members while taking in the splendor of the night and the room with a bright smile upon her face. A bard, a cousin of her mother's actually, stood in the middle of the room after the last dance had concluded and began to sing a beautiful ballad in a clear voice. As Juliet made her way to find a space in which to stand and watch the captivating singer, a young man drenched in blue caught her eye. She followed him as it seemed his eyes were equally locked to her own and found herself in the back of the dance hall. There, the young and handsome man walked up behind her and whispered into her ear his name, "Romeo". Juliet spun to face him and found herself caught in the beauty of his eyes; her heart skipped a beat as their hands were brought together.

As cliché as it sounds, for Romeo and Juliet it truly was love at first sight. Their hearts were entwined and nothing anyone could say or do would ever change that. As their eyes gazed deeply into the others their lips met and that spark that had ignited at the start of the night had now become a bright and steady flame of love. Precious moments passed and all too soon the shrill voice of Juliet's mother broke their bliss. Juliet tore herself away from Romeo and rushed to her mother's side feeling as if a piece of her was missing. Her mother had called her away to inform her that yon boy was none other than Romeo Montague, the only son of their sworn enemy. As her mother left, Juliet's hand went to her heart as she whispered in despair, "My only love, sprung from my only hate".

The dance ended and Juliet was torn in agony. She could not help but love the fair Romeo, even if he was her only enemy. She could not imagine feeling anything but love for him. Her nurse called for her shortly after the guests began to leave and she was forced to move away and walk to her chambers. She changed out of the magnificent gown and into a simple night gown before walking onto her balcony. Juliet perched herself on the wall that overshadowed the garden of her family's estate. There she thought of Romeo and the precious moments and kisses shared between them. In a soft voice she called out, "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" in a dreamy tone. Not expecting a reply she jumped when out of the garden below the shape of a young man appeared. As he stepped into the moonlight and climbed up the wall of her balcony she saw it was her beloved Romeo and she ran to the edge of her balcony. Kisses, embraces, and an exchange of vows took place. Alas the two were interrupted by Juliet's family once again and before a last kiss was shared, a plan to become married was set in motion.

The night passed swiftly, full of romantic dreams of the blissful marriage Juliet pictured could take place between her and Romeo. Before long, the light of dawn seeped through her open window and awakened her from slumber. Quickly she got dressed and spoke in secret to her trusted nurse and told her to meet and send a message to her Romeo in the center of Verona's square. Her nurse agreed and hurried off as soon as she could. Juliet hung about the house in a frantic, worried state wondering what news her goodly nurse would bring back with her. What seemed like an eternity had passed before her nurse returned, but shortly after she did she quickly divulged the plan to Juliet. At noon, Juliet went to the Church and met her Romeo and Friar Lawrence where a brief but beautiful wedding took place. The two exchanged heated, loving kisses and then were forced to be separated. That night, Romeo snuck into her chambers and the two secured their marriage and love and became one. The morning came all too soon and they found themselves hurried to depart from one another yet again. As Romeo climbed down the balcony to escape the light and the Daae family, he decreed, "I have more care to stay, than will to go" before kissing Juliet passionately and disappearing into the distance and from there the woe began.

As Romeo left the grounds of Juliet's home a fray broke out in the center square of the fair Verona streets. Romeo did his best to separate the two, one a Daae and one a Montague, and preach of love but as he parted the two foes beneath his arm, his dear cousin Mercutio was slain. Anguish rolled through him like a murderous wave and a terrible vengeance overcame him. He drew up his sword and chased down the Daae, Tybalt by name that had struck down his dear cousin and fought him until he slew poor Tybalt. News of this bloody fray broke out and soon reached the ears of the Prince and Juliet. Tybalt had been her cousin and so the knowledge that her Lord, her husband had slain him shook her to her core and left her nothing but tears for consolation. A decree was stated by the Prince that hence forth Romeo Montague was banished from Verona walls. The utter anguish that rolled between and over the heads of the young newlyweds was almost unbearable. Torn apart by law, death and hate, it seemed all was lost. Juliet took a dagger from her home and prepared to leave after her father and mother told her she would be married to Paris, a noble and well known gentleman, and rushed off to Friar Lawrence's cell. Threatening to kill herself, the Friar revealed another course of action that could be taken. In his hands he held a small vial containing a clear liquid. He handed it to Juliet instructing her to take it before bed. She trusted him and left, wiping away her tears. That night, she drank the contents of the vial and felt her heart slow down. To the entire world she seemed dead and so when her body was found the next morning, an immediate funeral was setup for the only child of the Daae clan. A messenger of Romeo's saw this and ran off to tell Romeo of the goings on in Verona before the Friar could get a letter to him informing him what had happened. Romeo felt a piece of him shatter and he cried up to the heavens, "I defy you stars!" and left for Verona with a vial of poison clasped tightly in his hands. He found his wife shrived in the clothing of the dead in the Daae crypt and he kissed her lips one last time before draining his vial of poison to join her in death. Moments later Juliet awakened to find her only love dead on her chest. She held him close letting her tears wash over him. Friar Lawrence arrived then and seeing what had happened he grabbed Juliet and carried her away before she could attempt to join him.

Years upon years passed and Juliet grew into a beautiful twenty-one year old woman now living far away from Verona's walls. After the tragic death of her Romeo, she fled from Italy and went to France. There she used her singing talents to land her a place in the legendary Paris Opera House. Juliet was taught dancing and soon became visited by what she thought was an angel. In her dreams, when the stars were shining brightly above her, a soothing and brilliant voice was heard in her head. That voice nurtured and inspired her voice until she was a confident and powerful Soprano. Exactly two years after her arrival in Paris, due to the absence of the lead Soprano in the Paris Opera, she landed the lead role in an awe inspiring opera. Racked with nerves, she stepped on stage dressed beautifully and she sung her heart out. The climax of the entire production came as Juliet sung her solo, "Think of Me".

Unbeknownst to Juliet, an old friend of hers and Romeo's, Benevolio was seated in the audience that night. He came from a wealthy family and now that he was of age, he in his own right was a Viscount of a small province in France and was more formerly known now as the Viscount de Chagny. The moment the opera concluded Benevolio crept down to the dressing room with a bouquet of flowers and asked for Ms. Daae. He was led to her room, where he knocked and entered presenting her with the flowers. She embraced her old friend and fond memories were shared between the two long into the night. During those long hours, however, she secretly feared her angel would object, for he was strict with her on occasions and she dared not anger him.

Over time, their friendship began to evolve into love. Never would either of them forget Romeo but the feelings that were steadily growing between them simply could not be ignored. Juliet's career also soared as did her visits from her mysterious angel. He came to her in such odd dreams, that she feared everything was becoming much to much for her to handle. As much as she admired her angel and the guidance he had given her through her years of living at the Opera House, the fear she had of him ran to deep within her to deny. The closer Juliet and Benevolio seemed to get the more angered her angel became. Throughout the Opera House he was known as the Phantom but to her, he would always be her angel. One night, after a particularly long performance Juliet escaped to the rooftops with the viscount following her. Snow flitted down from the sky and painted the landscape in a purifying white. Wrapped in a simple red cloak, she voiced her fears of her secret angel for the first time to her new love. He assured her that he would never let anything happen to her but a layering of unease seemed to spread out over them both. Who was this masked phantom and what were his intentions? To ease Juliet's troubled mind, Benevolio told her to forget her fears and let his arms secure her to him always.

This new knowledge brought a warmth never before experienced within the heart of Juliet and she saw a new future with the Viscount present in every aspect. From that night on, the two of them were all but inseparable. He was present at all her performances and she accompanied him to wherever he asked her to. Juliet relished this unexpected twist in her life and embraced this new chance to the fullest. There was only one aspect of her life that she wished would end, that of her Angel. He was becoming more violent, creating murderous fits of rage whenever things in the Opera House didn't go according to his plan. No matter where Juliet went she felt his eyes upon her as if he were waiting to pounce on her. Would she ever be free from his clutches or was she fated to end as his captive?

This year would be the fifth anniversary of Romeo's tragic death, which meant Juliet would once again be returning to his grave in Verona to place roses upon his headstone. That depressing day came upon Juliet all too soon and she found herself drowned in memories of her long lost love. If only Friar Lawrence's letter would have reached him in time, the two would still be married to this day. The mere thought of that brought tears to her eyes. When she arrived to the cemetery in which her beloved had been laid to rest, she took slow steady steps to his crypt. Deep in her heart she wished her dearest Romeo was with her once again and she felt her heart ache. Sooner than she would have liked, she reached the Montague family crypt and paused outside of it. Her hand moved to the carved letters in the stone that spelled out Montague before walking inside. Once she had reached her Romeo's tomb, she placed the bouquet of roses there and traced the letters of his name upon his casket. Never would she forget him or stop loving him, not for one hour, minute, or second. As tears poured down her face she brought her lips down upon his casket and whispered, "Goodbye my love" before fleeing the crypt clutching her heart.

Upon her return to the opera House a fabulous Masquerade ball was to be held in honor of the New Year about to dawn. Benevolio presented her with a beautiful new gown for the masquerade and her teacher had given her a magnificent rose pendant for her hair. The night of the ball arrived very quickly it seemed and before she knew it, Juliet had begun the tedious process of getting dressed. Her Viscount arrived shortly after and escorted her to the ball. A waltz was the first dance the two of them shared that night and Juliet found she was unable to stop smiling throughout the entire dance. After a few dances had ended, Benevolio took Juliet aside and with eager eyes and a loving heart proposed to her. Within seconds she accepted and his stunning engagement ring was upon her finger. A kiss of pure joy and love was shared between them before the two joined back in on the festivities. A few more songs passed then darkness spread from the main hall staircase to the torches that lit it up. Juliet's angel had appeared in his full glory, dressed appropriately for the masquerade. Captivating every single person present at the dance he tossed a newly written opera to their feet and ordered that his opera be put into production immediately. He called Juliet to him and in a trance like state she felt her feet inch closer and closer to him until she was a mere foot away from him. He spoke to her in that voice so familiar to her in her dreams, but when he noticed the ring upon her finger he lashed out in anger and stole the ring from her before disappearing into the bowels of the Opera House.

Just about a week passed before the deadline set down by Juliet's angel arrived. The opera, titled Don Juan, starred Juliet and her nerves were almost enough to make her shake. If he were to capture her during this production, she feared she would never be seen from again and she would lose yet another lover. The opening night spread out before the inhabitants of the Opera house and set Juliet on edge. The costume director made sure she was perfect in that area then set her on stage. Her voice seeped out into the audience filling their ears with dark, hungry tones. The voice that responded to her was not one she had been expecting, in fact it was the last person she would have thought to hear...it was her angel. His strong, vibrant voice rang out clear as day and Juliet felt herself slipping into that trance like state again. He captivated her and made a part of her come alive in a way no other could. He moved behind her and his hands encircled her body going along with the script of the opera and Juliet felt her body giving into his touches. It was the point of no return and she was trapped with him now. Benevolio was in the audience and ordered the guards to end the opera and arrest him but Juliet's angel out smarted them yet again. A trap door, set in center stage, opened up and Juliet and her angel disappeared into it.

A new world opened up before Juliet's eyes as she was being held captive by her angel. A world she had always assumed was from her dreams; one of mist and candles, one of art and hidden beauty that belonged to her angel alone. He dragged her along down corridors until they reached his lair. Once the two of them stopped, in song Juliet's angel expressed his deep devotion and love for her. This poor, twisted creature of a man had been so unfortunate in his life he knew no other way to go about things than with violence and force. Always her angel's face was split in two between a mask and his soft face. During the fall his mask had fallen aside and his true face had been revealed, it was the half forgotten face of a love doomed from the start. It was the face of her dear Romeo. Voices could be heard coming from every direction. Benevolio had organized a search party to rescue Juliet and find the Phantom. Her eyes glistened with tears as she gazed into the deep pools of Romeo's eyes. How he survived and how had she not know for all this time? A longing split her in two. She longed to be in Benevolio's arms once more and she wished with every fiber of her being for this nightmare to end and yet she wished to remain here with her dear Romeo for all time. Seeing the doubt in her eyes, Romeo chooses for her and refuses to let the love of his life slip through his fingers once again. The angel, in a furious state went after Benevolio who had followed the sound of Juliet's voice and tossed a noose around his neck threatening to kill him should Juliet refuse to be his and his alone. Seeing his pain, Juliet pitied not feared this angel of hers. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"she sang out walking through the mist to him. As she reached him, she brought her delicate hands to his face and moved her lips to meet his. The angel broke out in tears seeing the error of his ways and no longer wished to hurt Juliet. He saw that their time had passed and it was now a new dawn and a new chance for Juliet to find happiness with Benevolio.


End file.
